1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive door-open stopper device used for a door rotatably attached to a vehicle body with hinges or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional automotive door-open stopper device, which has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-23501 (No. 23501/1991). This automotive door-open stopper device has a guide arm 1 pivotally carried on a back door, not shown, and an engagement pin 2 which is supported at the edge portion of door opening on the vehicle body side and engages with the guide arm 1. The guide arm 1 is formed by lapping opposite end portions 4 of an elastic band-shaped member 3, which is formed by bending with a plate face facing sideward, and by connecting an annular support plate 5 to the opposite end portions with rivets 6. The support plate 5 is pivotally supported on the back door via a rotating shaft 7, and a bent portion 8 of the band-shaped member 3 serves as a rotating end of the guide arm 1.
The engagement pin 2 is inserted between opposing faces of the band-shaped member 3. The band-shaped member 3 has first protrusions 11 in the vicinity of the bent portion 8 and second protrusions 12 at a halfway position in the lengthwise direction, which are formed so as to project inward. The band-shaped member 3 is slidable with respect to the engagement pin 2 at a parallel portion 9 between the rotating shaft 7 and the second protrusions 12, and the sliding motion with respect to the engagement pin 2 is elastically regulated by these protrusions 11 and 12.
Here, the case where the back door is opened will be explained by way of example. As the back door is opened, the guide arm 1 slides with respect to the engagement pin 2. When the second protrusions 12 comes into contact with the engagement pin 2 as the result of this sliding motion, the second protrusions 12 once regulate the opening operation of back door elastically. When the opening operation of back door is further carried on, the second protrusions 12 are pushed wide, and they get over the engagement pin 2. Thereby, the engagement pin 2 is held elastically between the first protrusions 11 and the second protrusions 12, and the back door is kept in a half-opened state.